


Five Times Amy Met Rosa (Outside of Work)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a coincidence. Then it became a joke. Then it became a choice.</p><p>Or maybe it was fate all along. (Does Amy even believe in fate? She's not really sure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Amy Met Rosa (Outside of Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



Amy didn’t believe in free time. The whole concept was just silly. Why spend time wasting away when you could spend it bettering yourself? There were so many things to learn and do — take up knitting, volunteer for a charity, read the entire set of encyclopedias — that things like watching tv or napping or, worst of all, _relaxing_ horrified her to no end.

So it was on a Saturday morning that she was not spending at the station (not that she hadn’t tried, but she had been ordered to not come in and warned that if she was seen there she would be put on mandatory vacation for a month) that she showed up to a book club being held at a small café on the outskirts of town.

“Oh my god. Why are you here?”

Amy looked up from her book that she had been skimming through, comparing it to her notes to make sure she had all the important points covered, to see Rosa standing before her, glowering at her, as though she had somehow personally offended her (well, it was Rosa. She probably had).

Amy frowned. “What are you doing here?” She glanced down at Rosa’s hand and gasped. A book was tucked in it.

“Are you doing the book club, too?” she breathed.

Rosa glared more. “Shut up and don’t say a word. To anyone. Ever.”

Amy nodded. “Whatever you say.”

•••

The following Saturday was a case of déjà vu. This time it was a cooking class. Amy had never been the greatest cook, but it was on her list of most desirable skills to have, and there was a class at NYU that was supposed to be one of the best around. So she gathered up her supplies and headed out, getting there early and picking out the best seat in the class — the one in the center of the front row, of course.

“Seriously. This is a joke right? Someone’s pulling my leg. Is it Peralta?”

Amy looked up from her recipe, and this time she couldn’t help but grin. “This is so cool!” she said.

“This is nothing close to cool,” Rosa said.

“Oh, come on,” Amy said. “You and me showing up to do the same thing. You don’t think that’s a fateful coincidence?”

“I think it’s a sign I should have stayed in bed,” Rosa grumbled, but Amy just scooted over so there was room next to her.

“But you didn’t!” she practically sing-sang as she ignored Rosa’s glare.

•••

The next week it was paintball. Which technically was not so much fate as Peralta bribing everyone into attending a game and not actually telling anyone that anyone else was going to be there. As far as Amy knew, it was her and Jake and not a Rosa in any close proximity. But yet when Amy showed up — five minutes late! There had been a horrible accident causing a horrible traffic jam that had her stomach in knots at the thought of not being first — there she was, standing there dressed like an assassin with a glare that made Amy wonder if she knew paintball wasn’t supposed to be a fatal game.

“Santiago,” she said, voice flat. “So we meet again.”

Amy frowned. “We meet every day at work.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I think you mean you like seeing me on your off days.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I think it is!”

“I think I hate you.”

“Ahhh,” Amy said, “You might think that, but you don’t. I know better.”

•••

The fourth time was a wine bar out in the country, but this time Amy wasn’t at all surprised when Rosa slipped into the seat beside her with a small grunt.

“You’re doing this on purpose now, aren’t you?” Amy said, sipping on her wine and not even chancing a glance at the other woman. “You set up the paintball and told Peralta not to tell me you were coming.”

“Are you on drugs?” Rosa said.

“You know I don’t do such things,” Amy said. She turned to look her and raised a brow. “Come on,” she said. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Say it like you mean it.”

“I do mean it.”

“Then why are you sitting by me?”

“You want me to sit somewhere else?”

“No.”

“Well, then.”

Amy didn’t answer. She just raised her hand to order another glass and gestured for one for Rosa too. Rose might not admit it, but Amy knew the truth, and the warm flutter inside her let her know that she was pleased about this in a way that she didn’t expect to be.

But that was okay, right?

Two glasses later, when Rosa actually smiled at her, Amy decided that yes, that was definitely okay.

•••

Three weeks later, Amy finally asked Rosa out. She didn’t really want to, because that wasn’t her thing, but Peralta kept pointing and laughing at her every time Rosa walked by at work and Gina just rolled her eyes and finally the chief stopped her in the hall and said “What are you waiting for Santiago? The apocalypse?” and although that made no sense whatsoever and Amy wanted to tell him that, she instead nodded and decided he had a point.

And it wasn’t like she hadn’t gone out with friends before. And she and Rosa were friends. Or could be friends. Or something. So really what was wrong with it?

Nothing, she decided, and so she asked her if she wanted to hang out on Saturday, and she got so flustered, she suggested they go to the comic convention in town, and although Rosa told her that was the dumbest idea she ever heard, she actually agreed.

“See? She likes you too!” Jake stage whispered as he left on Friday, which meant he practically yelled it and everyone in the office heard.

But when Amy glanced over, cheeks flushing, she saw Rosa drop her head almost as quickly and the fluttering in Amy’s chest told her that maybe, just maybe, Jake was right, and that maybe, just maybe, this weekend could be fun after all.


End file.
